Resident Evil Revival
by CreativeYori
Summary: Rated M just in case. After 9 months of what happened in China Jake Muller discovers someone that would change the world. Neo Umbrella is not dissolved and what they want is that very person Jake is protecting. Jake is repaying him by making sure he is safe but will he need the help of everyone he knows. Will Chris, Leon, Sherry and the others help him? We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, okay it's my first fanfic so hopefully you guys like this.

Sorry for my typing mistakes!

And I rated it M because I don't know where it's going yet.

It's been 9 months since what happened in China making it 15 months from what happened in Edonia. Where a girl appeared to change his life, making him see that there are bigger problems in the world. He had been traveling Europe to find more BOW. He received calls from people who cannot afford protection, since the BSAA cannot be in more places at once. Jake Muller took upon himself to help them, and now he was called to Taiwan, where a small village had a problem with a monster. A man looking monster, and the descriptions given to him made him believe it was a J'Avo since it's a close island to China, where everything went out of control.

- **9 months ago-**

He washed ashore; he didn't have the strength to move so he stayed on the sand. He couldn't remember much about what had happened to him. He remembered when someone walked towards him and managed to help him inside somewhere, probably the person's home. It's been weeks and now he knew about his savior. He is a Taiwanese man that lives alone at that shore, he was blinded by an accident at his job, but he grew up in his home so he knew the surroundings pretty well. He knew that there was something wrong with him but still he helped him and never regretted it. Piers Nivans was at the house, with his disfigured arm he could do so much for helping Xiu Zi Jie. He learned a few words and he managed to understand his new friend. He didn't remember how he got to Taiwan much, or what happened to his arm, but he did remember his childhood, and part of his job at the BSAA.

There had been kids, and teenagers making trouble where he was. Xiu Zi would run after them. Not before some took a good look at Piers. Suddenly there were rumors of a monster living in Taiwan. Not many people dared to venture to where they live, but when they did, it was only to attack him. Piers looked out the window, and then to his arm, he hated what have become of him. They haven't looked for him, and he wasn't going to appear either, the BSAA would probably shoot him on sight.

 **-Present Day-**

Jake arrived in Taiwan, and did not stop to rest; he had rested enough and wanted to get rid of the BOW. He had asked Sherry to give him some of the vaccine created by the use of his blood and had a small case with them ready if there were any J'Avo around, maybe even cure someone, or at least heal him for a time. He arrived at the village and many of the residents started paying him. He raised his hand to make them explain to him what was going on. And they did…

"We haven't been able to go to that place since…."

"Our children are scared of what's there…"

"Some have seen it…"

"Please help us…"

Jake decided to collect payment before doing anything. He usually just carried a handgun but he liked fighting hand-to-hand. He told them to not follow him into the small forest that led to the small beach hidden by the rumors of a monster. He had learned that there was a small house where the 'monster' was in. So that is where he was going, he walked around the trees, listening for any strange noises. Until he saw it, the beach, the sand was white and perfect. He looked around as he walked forward.

 _"Another one has come in… Hide"_ Piers heard as he was in the small living room. He shook his head as he stood up and went to his room to hide.

Jake went to the door and before he could knock the door opened making him jump back and go into fighting position. He frowned and relaxed for a second when he saw an old man taking a step forward.

 _"Can I help you with something?"_ the man said in Taiwanese and Jake noticed that the man could not see. The man's eyes were white as he moved his head, probably listening to see he wasn't moving.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he then tried to look inside the house.

"Can I help you with something?" The man said again in English making Jake look back at him.

"What the…" Jake said surprised "I thought you're blind or something" he said as he looked at the man up and down with a frown.

"Just because I am blind doesn't mean I cannot hear you from away" the old man said "Besides" he added as he leaned towards Jake and sniffed "You smell horrible" he added as he covered his nose.

Jake glared at the man "You don't smell that good yourself old man" he said

"So what is it that you want?" Xui asked

"Yes, I am here looking for something. People around him are scared of it and I am here to check on what it is" Jake said as he crossed his arms.

"The supposed monster..." Xui Zi asked "I told them again and again, to leave us alone" he said as he moved his head to the side, almost trying to listen to the movement inside the small house as he then moved his walking stick.

Jake raised his hands in defense "I am just doing what they are paying me for old man" he said "And you might be wrong about him, if he is infected with the virus that affected China 9 months ago he will become violent." He tried to explain. "And you don't want to know what happens next"

The man shook his head "He is a dear friend of mine and you won't see him" he said

"How about this… you let me see if he is not infected. If he isn't then I will leave you all alone and I will return everything the villagers gave me." Jake reasoned.

Piers was listening to the conversation, he thought that the voice was familiar but discarded the idea thinking about protecting Xui Zi.

"Piers...?" Xui Zi called

Jake frowned at the name; he hasn't heard it in months, since the person he knew and saved him was dead. According to Redfield his partner died soon after the monster they got locked in with attacked and the young BSAA member used the C-Virus on himself to destroy the monster.

Piers shrugged on his mutated arm, sometimes it was a heavy obstacle for him when he moved. He stepped forward. He managed to see the man that Xui was talking to.

Jake opened his eyes in surprise as he saw the young man behind the Taiwanese person he was talking to. "Piers?" he asked. He had to know the name of the person that saved Sherry and him from the water facility. But seeing him, his arm mutated, part of his face also showing signs of mutation. Jake placed his hand on his mouth as he saw the young soldiers white eyes.

Piers frowned as he looked at the man "Do I know you?" he added

Jake nodded "You…" he tried not to shoot, his instincts telling him to kill the man in the house. "How?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I asked do I know you..." Piers asked again as he moved his arm back.

Jake looked at him "Yes, well I know you" he said as he moved passed the Taiwanese man "I know who you are, and you… I was told you died… died saving us" he said

Piers frowned "What do you mean?" he asked

"Can you remember anything from a year ago?" Jake asked

Piers placed his left hand on his head trying to remember. "I don't…"

"Edonia, we first met in Edonia." Jake confirmed "You were on the team with Chris Redfield" he added "You helped me and my friend... protected us"

Piers remembered bits and pieces "You were with that National Security agent." he nodded "I remember now. You were… a mercenary" he added "We were attacked" he mumbled

"Yeah two giant BOW's" Jake said "And you helped save me and Sherry in China" he added

Piers started to remember what had happened, "Jake Muller" he said as he remembered what happened in Edonia and part of what happened in China. "I remember now" he said as he looked at his arm, he remember how he injected himself to not just save his Captain, but the world from that monster. How he washed ashore and not knowing how he survived the explosion. "I don't understand, I remember what happened to me" he said "How is it I'm still alive" he added

Jake nodded as his head went to the side, still looking at Piers. "Well for what I heard you shouldn't have. But if you want I have something that can help you" he said as he took his case and took out a syringe. "This is what they made, I've used them on some J'avo and we can try and see if you can be cured" he said

Piers shook his head "I doubt it" he said as he walked to the side.

"You have to try" Xui said from behind "You have a chance of being normal, I know you have it hard with what you have." He said as he raised his hand, making a gesture of Piers arm.

"You don't understand, I lost my arm before I did this. How is it that… I haven't gone on a rampage. How is it that the virus, which was making it hard for me to control myself hasn't done it until now. What if…" Piers looked down.

"I know you're worried" Xui said "And scared, but you're the one that has to choose." he added

Jake extended his arm with the syringe

Piers looked at it. They were right, he was scared and he didn't know what to do, what to choose. He looked down as he took the syringe and used it, hitting his mutilated arm. It burned; he closed his eyes as he tried to hold a scream, he bent down as his arm started to smoke. Piers fell to his knees as his arm started to change, smoke coming out from his mutated arm. It hurt and Piers couldn't hold the screams any longer as his arm started to change and he fainted

A few hours later Piers found himself waking up and looking at the ceiling. He frowned yet again and moved his head to the side. He sat up and noticed he was in the bedroom; he moved to the side and looked at his feet. He yawned as he looked up and stretched his arms upward. He rubbed his face as he stood up, then stopped and looked down. Piers was looking at his right arm, _his right arm,_ back to normal. He extended his arm to the front and looked at his fingers, his wrist, everything was there as if no monster had tossed him to debris and cut off his arm. He moved it every angle he could. "How can this… happen?" he then looked at the door. He wondered if Jake stayed here, he looked around and saw a shirt, _a normal one,_ and put it on. He felt lighter, like before everything that happened in China. He got out of the room and saw Jake and Xui talking.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Jake said with a small wave.

"How is he?" Xui asked

Jake smirked as he looked at the ex-BSAA soldier. "Normal" he said

Piers looked at them and then at himself, "Yeah normal, a little like before" he mentioned as he moved his arm. "Although I do not know how" he said

"Well I have no idea. I only heard you… died after you and Redfield rescued me and Sherry from there and got trapped with that monster." Jake said as he looked back a Xui. "The science stuff is not my thing" he added.

"Well, if I were to go back there, I would be probably shot or experimented on." Piers said

"I know the feeling, and that is something I would never want to go through again" Jake said as he nodded. "But if you don't want to stay here, I am doing this mercenary stuff against BOWs" he said as he looked at Piers again.

Xui nodded "You should finally do something _outside"_ he said "Probably I won't have much trouble with the kids here" he added as he turned his head to where Jake was sitting.

Jake nodded "They already paid me to get rid of a monster, and I did" he smirked.

Piers raised an eyebrow "Well I sure don't mind getting some fresh air." He looked at Xui "If you don't mind me getting out of here" he said

Xui shook his head "It was very peaceful before you got here, I will miss it" he smirked "You go and do what you should be doing Piers" he added and said in Taiwanese " _Good Luck my friend_ " he said

Piers looked at Jake "Well I've rested enough, All I need is another rifle for me" he smirked

Jake shook his head as he stood up from his chair "Well we can try something from my old days and get another one" he said as he looked at Xui "Thank you for taking care of him" he said

Xui looked up "Now it's time for you to do it"

"Hey, hey, hey I am not a child" Piers said as he went to his room and took the few things he had, leaving the shirts and taking some of the things Xui would get to him. "I can take care of myself you know" he added as he got out of the room with a small bag, and his soldier uniform "I'm 26 years old for God's Sake" he mumbled

Jake smirked "Well let's get the people of the village a reason not to bother Xui here and for them to calm down with all the monster things" he said

Piers nodded and went to his friend, "I will come visit" he said after a long good bye,

Xui nodded as he patted the man's shoulder. "Go" he said

Piers looked at Jake as they headed out the house. "I'm going to miss some things here" he said as he looked back one last time as he followed Jake. "Are you sure this is a cure for me?" he asked Jake

"What don't you like looking normal again?" Muller asked "If you like I can get some C-Virus for you." He added "Plus he looked like he can see… is he really blind?" he asked Piers

"Looks like it, but he just knows what's going on. He lived here since he was a kid so he knows well the terrain." Piers explained as he looked at his arm "And it's not that, I should've gone back to normal, as in, not having my arm for example" Piers said as he walked next to Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Jake was running "Oh this was a great idea" he complained

Piers smirked as he saw Jake through is scope. He was at a tower looking down on everything. "It was your idea" he said as he moved to see the two BOW's behind Jake.

"That is why I'm complaining! Why did you ever agreed to it?!" he responded

"Because I'm out of the way" Piers said as he shot at one of the Napads making it fall on what you can all them knees. "I hate these" he added as he made another shot at the weak point in the back.

"You're not the only one!' Piers could hear Jake as he moved to see where Jake was. Piers made the shot, making the other Napad fall to the ground and gave Jake the time to punch the heck out of it as Piers lifted his new Anti-Material Rifle and looked down. He adjusted his hoodie as he saw the BSAA helicopters arriving. He strapped the rifle behind him. He has been seeing the BSAA more and more where Jake and him where working. He saw the truck pulled next to Jake and he saw a familiar face he hasn't seen in a year, Chris Redfield. He then took the rope and went down the tower.

Jake rolled his eyes and looked up at where Piers was and saw the man with his hood stepping away. He looked at Chris who then looked up and seeing nothing where Jake was looking, he sighed and looked towards Jake. "I got reports of someone dealing with BOW's, I should've known" he said

Jake smirked "Well your department have their hands full so" he said

"We can handle…" Chris started

"I doubt it, I've been in so many places that even the BSAA can't or won't go" Jake interrupted.

As Jake and Chris were talking… Piers was heading out to a rendezvous location Jake and he set up in case the BSAA appeared. Nivans did not want them to know he was alive, so every time they appeared, he disappeared. Two BSAA members appeared in front of him, luckily a fabric covered half his face and the hood made it difficult to see him. As they started to advance to him asking him to put the rifle down he managed move forward and knock them out. Piers was initially fast, but he was faster now since they discovered that the C-Virus was still in him, it enhanced his abilities made him use some of the new abilities he acquired. Jake had experienced it while they were staying in a hotel and they were cautious about it ever since. He took a deep breath and looked down at the unconscious soldiers.

"Captain, our recon team doesn't respond" A new soldier, Jake has ever seen appeared behind Chris.

Chris looked at Jake "Do you have someone with you?" he asked

Jake shrugged "No comment on that soldier. How about you follow orders and take care of the rest. I doubt there are more here" he said as he left.

Chris tried to stop him but Muller left quickly. He looked at his soldier "Get to them, check they are alright" he said "If anything happened to them we will go after them" he said

The soldiers walked towards their captain "Not necessary sir, we thought we had him, and he got us" Karl said

Jason who was the one who informed Chris about the situation looked at them. "What the hell happened?" he asked

Karl looked at Jason "We tried to stop him but he got the better of us. " he said as he frowned

Chris looked at him and stepped closer to them "Him? Who's him?" he asked

"A male, we couldn't see him very well, because he was carrying a weapon." Karl said "It was interesting also"

"How so…?" Chris asked as he moved towards him.

"He had an Anti-Material rifle sir. Very similar what the late Soldier Nivans used." Karl mentioned

Chris stood there looking at the floor, but in reality he was thinking back. Back to what happened in China, because of him, he lost him. Lost one of his best soldiers, heck the best soldier he ever had, and why? Because he was too absorbed in what he was doing. He risked the life of Piers Nivans and in the end, he was killed. But the mention of someone who used the same rifle as Piers made him frown; made him want to know who this mysterious person was. And most importantly why he was with Jake Muller, the person they saved from the underwater facility. He needed to confirm, it was too much of a coincidence.

"We will have to follow Jake Muller's movements. I want to know where he is" Chris said

"Sir..?" Jason asked

"I have to confirm, I have to… " Chris said

The soldiers nodded as they left, to clean up what the mercenaries did.

Piers arrived at the rendezvous location and started pacing; the building was abandoned by the many people that wanted to escape the BOWs. He sat down and placed his arm on the table, something to hang on. That was a close one, and soon they would have the BSAA looking for them. He started trembling; he closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. He heard the door open and he managed to get a hand gun out only to see it was Jake. He sighed and lowered the gun.

"Shit I almost shot you" he said to the younger man. He stood up and looked at Jake.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked

Piers laughed softly "You're asking me if I'm okay?" he said as he looked away "I almost…" he closed his eyes.

"Hey, I doubt they saw you, they would've shouted at the radio coms, and I didn't hear anything like that" Jake assured then soldier. "By the way, nice shooting" he added

Piers smirked "Thanks" he said knowing that Jake was just trying to lighten up the situation. "We have to be careful, they might follow us from now on" he said

Jake smirked "We have done this for a while, I think we can teach them a thing or two about dealing with the BOWs" he said.

Piers managed to control it as he took a syringe out and injected himself on the arm.

"Is it bad?" Jake asked as he moved close.

Piers closed his eyes "It was" he said as he placed his hand on his head. He was starting to feel better "I think I'm ok"

"Well let's get out of here then" Jake said

At the BSAA-

Chris arrived and immediately called his sister, he told her about what he was thinking and knowing what he went through a year ago, he knew he needed someone's opinion. And it had to be from someone he trusted with his life that one being Claire Redfield. He couldn't call Leon because he was working with Sherry Birkin on something that was classified even for the BSAA.

"You think it's him?" Claire said after hearing his brother

"I don't know, but I need to find out" Chris said

Claire looked at the stack of papers in front of her. "I missed him, and when you told me what happened, I wish I had sent him the pictures he asked of you" she smiled.

"Hey, no one gets to see those pictures" Chris said with a smirk.

"I know, well… I'll try and verify what I can check on my end, on Jake" Claire said.

"Thanks Claire" Chris said as he hung up and looked at his paperwork on Jake, he noticed that Muller would go to different locations that have sightings on BOWs and gets paid on getting rid of them. Some locations the BSAA cannot take their men, he would go.

Chris smirked as he got the idea, where the BSAA did not send their people, Captain Redfield would go. He also needed to know what Jake needed the serum so much. Claire had told him that Sherry was sending the serum to Jake every month in the past 3 months. He contacted headquarters to verify if there were any sightings and to contact him when anything appears on radar.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later found them finishing a job and now Jake and Piers were in a motel resting from a long week of BOW hunting. Piers smirked as he looked at the ceiling. "That was close" he said

Jake nodded, they had found evidence that some private companies had gotten a hold of the C-Virus and that was the reason there were so many incidents that the BSAA were still investigating. Neo Umbrella was the corporation that managed to use his and Sherry's DNA to do various testing. He knew that there was a probability that they either sold their investigations or that they were still in business.

"Do you think that there is a reason, after everything that we went through on China, that someone somewhere is doing the same?" Piers asked

Jake shook his head as he closed his eyes. He had to give it to the ex-BSAA, he was thinking the exact thing he was. "I am thinking about it. But we don't know if there is a way to know if they are in business" he responded.

Piers nodded "I saw her, Ada Wong, the person who used soldiers to test the virus, dead" he said

"And that National Security scumbag died too according to Leon Kennedy" Jake said "So we can rule them out" he added

Piers sat down looking at Jake's bed "Do you think they might have sold their information?" he asked

Jake nodded "Good question, and if they had, how do we know they sold it and to who" he said

"We have our hands full" Piers said as he stood up.

"Well, we can't rest right now" Jake said

"Why is that?"

"We have a job"

Piers looked at him "Where?"

"Colombia"

"Co… Colombia" Piers asked as he crossed his arms "Alright but I am sleeping for 8 hours tonight" he said as he went to the bathroom.

-Colombia-

"Do you know Spanish?" Piers asked Jake

Jake shrugged "No, but I usually just go with the flow" he smirked as he grabbed his phone. "This can translate" he added

Piers rolled his eyes as he shook his head. They stopped at the small city and managed to find the location of their contact.

"Hola, espero encontraran el lugar con facilidad" the woman said. "Mi nombre es Rosario" she added  
( _Hi hoped you find the place easily. My name is Rosario)_

Jake was looking at his phone, and then back at the woman. "Hey" he said

"Mucho gusto Rosario, mi nombre es Piers y el es Jake" Piers said to the woman as he shook her hand.  
( _Nice to meet you my name is Piers and this is Jake)_

"Ah you know Spanish" Rosario said

"And you know English" Jake said

Rosario laughed slightly "Yes I do, I just wanted to check if you indeed talked Spanish" she said

Jake shook his head "Well now you know we have Spanish boy here" he said pointing at Piers.

Piers rolled his eyes and looked at Rosario. "So can you tell us what happened, how did this began?" he asked

Rosario looked at them. "We've had problems with these people; it began when one person arrived at the main hospital presenting, abrasions on their arms and legs, spreading all over their body, then he bite the next person and so on, we managed to contain some but then the hospital was filled with these infected people. We heard similar things from parts of the world and that is how we contacted you. The BSAA will not come since we are a small place." She changed and talked in a sad manner. "So many lives lost. And now these things appeared and the little people we have here and cannot escape won't survive. "They look like people in cocoons" she added

Piers and Jake shared a look "We know what they are and how to destroy them, but usually what comes after are monsters." He asked

"Well, we don't know much about what happened" she said "All we know is that…" all that was heard was a scream. Some Gnezdo were flying towards them.

"Shit" Jake said as he pulled Rosario behind him

Piers kneeled to his bag that was ono the floor looking for something.

Jake started firing at the many 'bees' get close to them. He knew that hand-to-hand combat is out of the question to fight it.

"That doesn't work!" Piers said as he got out the blue hand grenade and activated it, throwing it at the creature. After the flash bang exploded Jake could see bigger creatures among the very small ones. "Shot it!" Piers said

Jake looked at them and shot them, precision was needed. He hit them all and lowered his gun "That was a good idea" he said

"We encountered them in China" Piers said as he looked like he was remembering what had happened.

Jake sighed "Well that is my first time" he said

Piers smirked "First time for everything" he said as he looked at Rosario "Those are BOWs" he said

Rosario nodded rapidly "Those have been attacking everything in sight" she said "We thought it was normal bugs" she added

"That is probably how there have been more of them" Piers thought out loud. "People infected. J'Avos" he added

Jake smirked "Alright then, let's get this assholes and get out of here" he said to Piers who in returned looked at his as he got the rifle in his hands.

-BSAA-

A soldier opened the door abruptly to Chris's office "We have something! Sir!" he said

Chris looked up "Jake?"

Karl nodded "We have something in Colombia" he said

"Move out" Chris said as he stood up.

The mobilized fast and were heading by plane to Colombia. Chris was looking at the reports on the creatures that were captured on video. "We have different creatures on sight, according to the video" he said to his soldiers. Hours later they arrived in Colombia.

" _Jake…there's one behind you!"_ Piers said over the radio as he fired a shot that hit the J'Avo on the head.

 _"Grazie"_ Jake responded as he turned quick and shot at the other 2 behind him.

Piers was at the rooftop of one of the buildings, Rosario had left them to tend to the creatures as she helped the people that still were at the small city get out of there. They had been hours doing what they were doing. Piers and Jake managed to get some more ammo from an abandoned store, if they were going to come back they would have to apologize for stealing them, but they needed it.

 _"Shit"_ Piers heard Jake said

 _"What happened?"_ Piers asked

 _"We have company… It's the BSAA"_ Jake said as he looked up towards the building Piers was in. _"If you're going to go, I recommend you leave that building now"_ Jake added

The BSAA helicopter was in the aid and you could see soldiers zip line to the village all landing on the street close to Jake and starting shooting at the BOW's.

Piers got his things in the bag, and strapped his rifle. _"Copy"_ he said to Jake in order to let him to know that Piers will be occupied getting out of the building.

Jake reloaded his gun and started heading towards the J'Avos.

Piers moved quite fast down the stairs, he moved out of the way when a J'Avo attacked him. He grabbed his handgun and fired at the head. He then looked at the side and there were two more. He grabbed a hand grenade and tossed it at them, running to the floor below and heard the bang, the building shook. He ran down the stairs four more floors and stopped when he heard the noise of the soldiers opening the doors with a kick, shooting at any J'Avo that appeared and going up the stairs. He could hear them frantically wanting to investigate where the explosion originated from. He silently cursed and got up the stairs again, being careful with where the damage of the grenade was. When he reached the rooftop again he looked around _"Jake, I'm on a bit of trouble._ " He said as he went to the edge of the building and saw the other rooftop. It was a couple of feet away but Piers thought he could make the jump.

" _Piers, where are you?"_ Jake asked as he kicked the face of a J'Avo.

 _"I had to come back to the rooftop."_ Piers said as he closed the rooftop door.

 _"I can go there"_ Jake said as he shot at a J'avo and started running towards the building but he got stopped by a mutated J'Avo. " _Son of a…"_ he dodged the large arm passing over him.

 _"No, I have an idea"_ Piers said as he adjusted everything as to not fall off him. He strapped the rifle and took a deep breath and started running towards the edge and jumped.

 _"What are you going to do?"_ Jake asked as he looked at the rooftop. He opened his eyes in surprise as he saw a figure jump from one roof to the other. _"What the hell Piers!"_ he shouted at the radio.

Piers fell down hard, even if he managed to roll at the landing, but he stayed on his back as he tried to get some air back to his lungs. Then he flinched when he heard Jake again. _"Shit… I'm fine"_ he managed to say. He was going to be bruised on the back since he landed to in rifle.

 _"I will kick your ass when I see you"_ Jake said as he ran.

Chris was shooting away the J'Avos that appeared in front of him. He had his other men searching the buildings. A large explosion was heard." _Sir we are going to investigate"_ he heard on the radio since some of his men were scattered. He then saw Jake far away shooting around and looking towards one of the buildings and trying to go through another group of J'Avos. He looked, it was the building his men where in and saw it, or better yet him. The person jumped the building and landed on the other roof. _"What the…?"_ he asked himself and ordered his men to continue taking care of the J'Avos as he left.

Piers got up and shook his head as he started to feel a headache. He grabbed something from his pocket and took out a small syringe and placed it on his neck. He groaned as he injected the vaccine that was going to prevent him from mutating again. He stood up and placed his hand on his head and took a deep breath. He then headed down the stairs out of the building but when he opened the back door he crashed on to someone.

BSAA soldier Jason Burke was moving to a building next to the one all the soldiers of the team had gone in; he wanted to prove that he could manage alone against BOW's. As he got to the back of the building he crashed with someone. But when he looked to see the person who crashed on him he was met by a fast attack; the person punched him and then moved behind him wrapping an arm around his neck cutting the air supply. Whoever that person was he was fast and managed to knock him out.

"Piers?" he heard the familiar voice call.

Piers let go of the unconscious soldier and looked up and saw Chris Redfield in front of him. He looked at him with wide eyes. "Cap…" he started but then he heard _"Piers? Where are you?"_ from Jake. He turned his head to the side and looked at Chris again. "I'm fine" he said as he placed his hand to his ear. "I'm heading your way" he added

"Piers… how are you here?" Chris said as he looked at Jason knocked out by Piers legs.

Jake had a bed feeling so he wanted his friend to meet with him ASAP. And that was when he heard it, _"Is that Redfield?!"_ Jake asked as he managed to run away from the group leaving it for the BSAA.

"Yes" Piers said with his hand one his ear. When he placed his hand down he looked at Chris. "I… I can't" he said shaking his head as he took some steps back and readjusted his rifle. He turned to leave but then he was grabbed by the arm by Chris who moved fast to get to him. "Let me go" he said as he looked back at his former captain.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me?" Chris asked as he turned Piers towards him. "You survived and…" he started looking at him up and down, not believing he was seeing and touching Piers Nivans.

"I couldn't" Piers said shaking his head as he pulled from Chris' grasp.

"Why not… why not contact me?" Chris asked again.

"I didn't want to be a Guinea pig" Piers said "I don't want them testing and probing me" he said

"I wouldn't let them do that to you" Chris said "I would do anything to protect my men" he said "You know I do" he added

"I know… you would do anything to protect me. I remember that you tried to save me, and I didn't let you. But the, the BSAA would…" Piers said as he suddenly stopped. He looked at Chris and then he looked at his shoulder, looking at what it appeared to be a tranquilizer dart.

Chris was surprised about what happened and looked back seeing Karl with his rifle up. "Nooo!" he yelled but Jake stood behind Karl and kicked him unconscious. He glared at Chris as he ran towards them.

"You son of a bitch" Jake yelled as he pushed Chris out of the way.

Piers had his hand up to his shoulder and took out the dart. His body was feeling tired, he tried to concentrate as his vision became blurry. He placed a hand over his eyes as he tried to maintain his balance.

"Why is it taking effect that quick?" Jake asked Piers. He knew that with the virus still in him the effects of any other drug besides the vaccine would take its time to work.

"I took… the vaccine… a few minutes ago." Piers said as he started to slowly fall on his knees but Jake stood next to him and grabbed him softly wrapping his arm around him, holding him in place.

Chris snapped from his shock and did the same as Jake on the other side of Piers. "Vaccine…?"

Jake glared at Chris and then nodded towards Piers "If he doesn't take it, he would mutate again." he said as he tried to lift Piers.

"I can walk" Piers said as he tried to stand straight but swayed.

"Piers, come with us" Chris said as he had his hand on Piers' other side.

"Chris" Piers said "I am not going back there" he said

"They will experiment on him, on the virus and how the vaccine works on him. No way" Jake said as he hit Chris' hand off Piers. "Besides, it was your men who shot him" he added

"I'll protect him" Chris said to Jake "He is one of my men"

"Not anymore big shot." Jake said

Piers legs gave out making Jake catch him. He dropped on his knee, he grabbed and carried Piers fireman style. "Get _your men_ away from us" he said as walked away as fast as he could with Piers on his shoulder.

Chris looked at them as they left. He went back to his men who were closing in on him and to the unconscious Karl and Jason. "Sir" Mark said "You weren't responding so we thought something happened" he added

"Stand down, take care of these two." Chris nodded towards the two soldiers. Chris sighed as he looked around. Luckily the BOWs were taken care of and then he ordered everyone to move out.

Jake took Piers as soon as he could to where they are staying. "Shit" Jake said as he dropped Piers on the bed. "Damn BSAA" he added as he started packing everything. He was making sure they would be out of Colombia before they went to look for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for liking my story :D

Enjoy!

Chris looked around as they made sure all BOWs were eliminated. Karl had woken up and went to Chris. "Sir… he was…" he started and Chris interrupted.

"I recommend you keep your mouth shut." he said as he looked at him.

"Sir, I've seen the reports… And I know that's..." Karl said but Chris interrupted him.

Chris glared at the soldier "And I can kill you for that" he said

Karl glared back. "If he is alive…"

Chris stepped to Karl's space "I said, shut up soldier or no one will ever see you again." he added

Karl looked into Chris's eyes "Yes, sir" he said as he saw Chris leaving. He grabbed a satellite phone and made a call.

...

He slowly opened his eyes, his body wasn't responding to his command to move. He let out a soft groan as he pushed himself to sit.

"Hey, hey take it easy" Jake said as he placed a hand on Piers' shoulder and pushed him to the bed.

"What…" Piers started to say.

"Tranquilizer dart… hit you after you took the vaccine." Jake finished

"Shit" Piers cursed "I let my guard down and…"

"It was inevitable, you would've been found out sooner or later Piers" Jake said as he looked at the window again. He had been keeping watch if the BSAA ever came looking for them. "When you're feeling better we should move" he added as he then went and sat down next to Piers on the bed.

"I am better" the soldier responded making the mercenary smirk. "What?" Piers asked

Jake shrugged "Nothing, I called Sherry already; she is willing to get us out of here. Of course she is only escorting precious cargo"

Piers groaned "You suck" he said as he pushed himself "Why tell me to take it easy then?" he asked.

Jake smirked as he looked away "You made me worry for you. You jar head" he said

Piers chuckled as he sat up. He winced as he pushed Jake out of the bed. "Shut up" he said and placed his hand on his head. "I'm sorry" he added.

Jake stood up quickly when Piers pushed him. "Well I got everything ready. Let's get to the rendezvous location so that Sherry pick us up." He said

Piers stood up slowly and then grabbed his things slowly.

"Oh and Sherry doesn't know about you" Jake said as he grabbed Piers' hood. "You should cover yourself" he added

Piers raised an eyebrow "You didn't? Why?" he asked

"Well she knows Redfield and his sister doesn't she?" Jake asked "I thought you wouldn't like more people knowing" he added

Piers nodded and muttered a small "Thanks" as he put on his hood, "Let's go then"

Jake drove a few miles to the location. They saw the helicopter. One of the army issued ones, like the BSAA use.

Piers was covered with his hood and the robe as they both walked towards the end of the helicopter hatch where Sherry was waiting alongside Leon S Kennedy.

Jake frowned as he saw him "Hey" he said

Sherry smiled at Jake and went towards him "Hi Jake! How are you?" she asked happily looking at him and then looked towards Piers. "Hello…" she said

Jake raised his hand to stop her, "I am fine, we are fine" He said "We just got our hands full with the BOW's and with the BSAA arriving." He said "And you?" he asked and looked at Leon.

Sherry looked back "He helped getting the helicopter for us" she said

Leon looked at them and raised his hand, but he raised an eyebrow at Piers' covered body. "And who's your friend?" he asked

"A friend" Jake said "Friend these are Sherry Birkin and Leon Kennedy" he said.

Piers nodded towards them. He had met them before, he remembered. His eyes were the only thing that they could see so he looked away from them.

"Alright then, shall we get moving?" Sherry said as she went to talk to the pilot.

Leon raised an eyebrow at them. "So where to?" he asked

Jake looked around and then at him "Anywhere but here" He said

Leon followed Sherry to the front "You know, we don't know who this person with Jake is." he told her.

Sherry frowned "He said it was precious cargo" she said "Could he be protecting that person?" she asked more to herself

"Protect him from whom?" Leon said as he looked out the window.

Just an hour later Sherry was talking with Jake. Piers moved away from them as he looked out the window, he was feeling tired so he then lay down. Leon was with the pilot, he was talking to the man. "I see something in the radar" the pilot said.

Leon looked at the radar and noticed that there was mark behind them. He frowned as they started getting a transmission from the radio.

" _This is the BSAA, we have information that you're in possession of a strange virus. We need you to land_ " the officer said over the radio.

Leon looked at the pilot and then at the door leading to the back of the chopper. "Respond" he said "Just explain we have a protective detail" he added as he stood up and headed to the back.

Piers had fallen asleep as Jake continued talking with Sherry and watching over his friend. He saw Leon walking fast towards them but then he went to Piers. Jake stood up quickly and grabbed Leon's arm stopping him from touching Piers. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked

Leon looked back at him "We have the BSAA following us, care to explain? They say we are carrying a virus" he said as he was let go.

Jake looked at him and then at Piers sleeping form, he knew the young soldier hadn't gotten much sleep in weeks. He acted like he didn't notice but he saw. "Shit, he wouldn't do that" he said as he rubbed his face with his hand in frustration.

"Who…? Him…?" Leon asked

"Redfield knew about it." Jake said "He wouldn't say anything." He added as he went to Piers and shook his gently.

Leon and Sherry frowned at how Jake acted with the person. "Who is he?" Sherry asked

"Someone who was presumed dead" Jake muttered as he saw Piers move.

Piers raised his head; he was sleeping on the seats, making it a makeshift bed. He shook his head; he had a terrible headache as he hasn't been sleeping. "Jake?" he called "What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"We have company" Jake said to him. "The BSAA on our tail" he added.

Piers sat up as he grabbed the fabric that is covering his face. "What do you mean?" he asked

"It's okay, they should know now that we are in trouble" Jake said

Piers looked at both Leon and Sherry and sighed he took off the headpiece.

Sherry gasped "You!" she said as he placed her hands on her mouth "You're alive?" she asked as she went to him.

Leon frowned as he looked closely; it was a familiar face that he couldn't quite place it.

Piers looked away after Sherry gasped.

"Piers" Sherry said "Chris said… Chris said you were dead" she said

Now Leon remembered, he had attended the makeshift funeral to give silent support to Chris. "We were at your funeral" he said

Piers stood up "Well Chris just found out, he didn't know I was alive" he said

Sherry shook her head "He knows now? But why not contact us before?" she said trying to hold the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Piers was surprised as he looked at Sherry, he then looked at the other two men and then down to the floor. "I took the C-Virus" he whispered.

Suddenly Leon had his gun out, probably reflexes when he heard the term.

Jake stood between Piers and Leon "Put the gun down" he said

"Jake" Sherry called as she then looked at Piers, who was looking at Jake's back. "Leon, hear him first" she said. She raised her arms towards them in a way to defuse the situation.

Leon looked at his gun and then lowered it.

Jake stepped away and looked between Piers and Leon "I found him a few months back, he had no memory of what happened to him, but he recovered once I told him about the times I met him" he said "That is why I ask you about the vaccine. To send me some Sherry"

"So everything was for Piers?" Sherry asked as she started nodding in understanding.

Jake nodded.

"I can't explain it, at first I didn't had any violent reactions, I was stranded in Thailand and someone decided to help me. I took the vaccine and I do need it constantly." Piers explained "Every time I have an episode I need it fast or I start to mutate."

"That's another thing, we can't see any mutation on you, and so the vaccine works?" Leon asked

Piers shrugged "I need to take it like medicine so I think so, I don't know much about it" he said

"That is probably why the BSAA is here" Sherry said

"I don't think Chris said anything" Piers said "I don't know why they would…" he stopped "I was spotted by two soldiers." He told Jake.

"Those couldn't have…" Jake said as they felt the helicopter going down to land. "What the…"

..

Leon went to the pilot "What the hell is going on?" He asked

"They ordered us to land sir" the pilot said "They have orders to shoot at us" he added

"Dammit" Leon said as he got back to the others "We have problems" he explained that they would have to land.

Piers started thinking; he couldn't risk the lives of the people who helped him.

"Stop it" Jake said as he pointed at Piers. "Stop thinking right now" He added

Piers opened his eyes wider "Jake, I…"

"After everything that we have gone through you're not just walking towards them" Jake argued

Leon looked at the exchange between Piers and Jake. "They will experiment on you" he said

"Or kill him" Jake said while looking at Leon.

"It's better than you all dying!" Piers said

Sherry looked thoughtful "What do we do?" she asked

Jake punched the metal wall of the chopper. "Dammit" he said

"I don't want…" Piers started

"Shut up!" Jake said

"Jake, we don't know what they want. What they would do to us" Sherry said "I don't mean to hand him over but…"

Piers frowned "If they are BSAA, then I don't think they would kill me" he said "We have to think this rationally" he said

"How about contacting Redfield?" Jake asked

Leon looked at Sherry "You have a satellite phone?" he asked as she gave him one. He was calling Chris…

..

Chris was with his men in another Helicopter heading towards another location. He was still processing that Piers was indeed alive and well. A soldier went to him and handed him the satellite phone they have for headquarters. "Sir you have a call from Agent Kennedy" the man said.

Chris frowned as he grabbed the phone. "Leon" he said

"Chris I am calling you because this is an emergency. Sherry Birkin and I are with Jake Muller and Piers Nivans" he said "We have a chopper claiming is the BSAA." Leon said "Can you confirm?" he added

"We are the only ones in this location Leon" Chris said as he stood up and went to the pilot. "What are your coordinates?" he asked.

..

Leon said the coordinates and hung up as he started to head back to the others, "Chris is coming, he confirmed to me that he and his team are the only ones around these parts." he said as he went to Piers. "You my friend will have to hide" he said

Piers looked at Leon, remembering the person who wanted to save Ada Wong, the person who is a friend to his former captain and someone who survived Raccoon City. He nodded as he followed the man leaving Jake and Sherry behind. Leon hid him in a large cabinet, he was uncomfortable but if it worked he wasn't going to complain.

When they landed, they saw the other helicopter landing next to them.

Sherry looked outside and then at the guys "Ready?" she asked earning a nod from both Jake and Leon.

When the soldiers from the "BSAA" got into the helicopter the occupants were calmed as they were asked to leave. They started checking the helicopter for anyone else, guns out. Piers tried to stay calmed as he closed his eyes. He started listening to the conversation that two 'soldiers' were having. "We need to find him before the BSAA catches us" one of them said. "If we have that C-Virus we can have all our men have the same powers."

Piers frowned as he continued to listen…

"Shit we got a call the BSAA are coming." another voice said "We will have to kill those four" he said

Piers opened his eyes in shock as he grabbed his hand gun. He took a deep breath repeating to himself _"They are not BSAA"_ He got out of the cabinet and raised his handgun and shot at one of them. He didn't know how many men were there as he shot the others before they got their rifles up. He looked at the three bodies on the floor and heard noises outside. Soon one of the radios that the men had on started making static noise and a voice was heard.

 _"What the hell happened? We need the specimen alive!"_ Piers heard

Outside Sherry, Jake and Leon along with the pilot had their hands raised. They could hear very little of what they wanted. They had standard BSAA uniforms as they walked around the helicopters. Jake looked at Sherry and Leon who were looking around probably thinking of ways to escape. That was until he heard shots fired that he looked towards the helicopter. He heard an intake of breath, probably Sherry and movement as the men started heading to the helicopter, leaving the three captives behind.

 _"What the hell happened? We need the specimen alive!"_ Leon heard one man say over the radio as he went behind him and placed him in a choke-hold.

Jake ran towards them and disarmed two men close to him knocking them out. "

Piers grabbed the radio "They are not BSAA!" he yelled at it, hoping they would hear it, as he tossed it aside and grabbed one of the rifles. Piers grabbed the blue grenade and tossed it outside the compartment door next to him.

Sherry yelled at the other two to cover their eyes. The flash made the men grunt and move their hands or arms over their eyes. Jake saw them as he blinked a few times and punched a man next to Leon.

Piers stood by the door and went to shot at the soldiers close to his friends as he was tackled by a rather large man. He grunted as he started to push off his attacker but the man raised himself and punched Piers on the stomach, the air leaving his lungs. Piers punched back making the man fly back. He stood up catching his breath as he saw the man. Tall, black hair and muscle he was standing up and stretching looking at Piers.

"Now this is going to be fun" the man said

 **To be Continue...**

 **Hope you like it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I try to post regularly :D

Hope you like this!

..

..

Piers looked at the man stretching, as he did the same. When the man charged at him he managed to stop the punch with his hand and managed to punch him again sending him flying hitting the helicopter wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Piers asked as he went to look for his handgun but it flew off of him when he was tackled.

"You" said a voice from behind Piers as he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

..

As Leon was kicking the head of an enemy he started to hear a helicopter in the distance.

"That must be Chris!" Sherry said as she used Jake go jump at a man running towards the helicopter and knock him out.

Jake sighed in relief as he knew it would be better to have backup at the moment. He knocked another man out.

..

Piers looked at the big guy "Who are you?" he asked since he never got a response for his first question.

"Just members of the organization who wants to test on you my friend" the man behind Piers said

"Damian, careful" Marcus said

"Don't you worry Marcus, our little friend here will not do much" Damian said

Piers glared at Marcus "I asked what is that you want is? I don't know what you're talking about" he said trying to get the men off his back.

"Cut the crap, former BSAA soldier Piers Nivans. Top sniper and hand to hand combat along with your ex-captain Redfield." Damian said as he took out something from his vest. "We have followed you since the first day you appeared with the mercenary and son of Albert Wesker, Jake Muller" he added as he got a syringe out.

"Well now I know you're doing your research" Piers said as he tried to look back. "What are you doing?" he asked, he could feel the movement behind him.

The sound of the other helicopter could be heard as Marcus and Damian looked at each other. "Hurry up" Marcus said.

"That right there is trouble for you, if you dared steal a BSAA chopper" Piers said as he glared at them.

"Not only for us." The big guy, Marcus said as he was walking towards Piers, "Your friends out there will die" he added.

"What if I go willingly" Piers said as he raised his hands. He wasn't going to risk anyone's life.

"Then it will be easier" Graham said as he injected Piers "This is a small concoction we created for you." he smirked as he took the syringe out. He raised his handgun and lowered it next to him, smiling.

Piers looked at them as he felt the tremors on his body; he did not know what would happen to the virus with this so called concoction was injected. He fell on his knees hands on the floor trying to get everything grounded. His vision was distorted as he shook his head and groaned. "Take him" he heard Damian said to Marcus and soon he felt arms wrapped around his waist hauling him over the shoulder of the larger man. "We'll have to take this chopper" he said.

Soon there were loud bangs and the hatch was blown open, it falling hard on the ground. The two men stood there in shock as to whom and how they managed to open the hatch. What they saw made him want to drop their cargo and run. Chris Redfield surrounded by the people they had grabbed from the chopper before were standing in line and looking up at them. Then behind them was the alpha BSAA team. Marcus moved the still body off his shoulder and dropped him on the floor, grabbing the neck of the shirt keeping him still.

..

Damian looked at the group of people blocking their way. "Well this was unexpected" he said as he looked at Marcus. "I guess we should've checked if the real BSAA was close" he added as he then looked at Chris.

Jake took a few steps forward and rose his handgun "Let him go!" he said

Sherry went to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jake" she called as she then looked at the men in the helicopter.

Chris glared at the two men, probably the ones who caused this. "I suggest you do as he says" he said to them as he walked and raised his rifle, stopping on Jake's right.

"Well you sure look like an intimidating group" Damian said as he pointed at them "But our job is to take the specimen for analysis"

"You'll take him over my dead body" Jake said

"I think you're in a tough predicament" Leon said as he also stood to Jake's left. "I suggest you leave him and maybe we won't kill you" he said and then added "Maybe"

Damian nodded "Oh you're right" he said as he pointed his gun to Piers' head "It would be a disaster if he dies but if it can't be helped then… you move he dies." he shrugged.

"Piers" Chris called as he holds on to the rifle tightly.

Piers opened his eyes, to show just white, Jake had seen that before and it was when Piers mutated back again months ago inside the hotel they were staying after Piers' first vaccine injection. Jake managed to subdue him in time by giving him the vaccine.

"What did you just do?!" Jake demanded.

"Just testing a new vaccine" Damian said as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled down too fast for him to shoot the handgun.

Piers felt different, and he felt like something was burning inside of him. He grabbed Damian's hand and when he was falling he quickly turned it to the other side breaking the wrist. Hearing a scream he felt someone grabbing him by the throat from behind and lifting him. He let himself drop and then he turned himself toward the man grabbing him. Then hit him on the stomach making the man lose his grip on him and that he took opportunity to punch him again. Marcus was sent to the other side of the helicopter hitting it hard. Piers didn't have control of what he was doing. He grabbed the person closest to him, which was Damian, and hit him dropping him on the floor.

Jake was in shock as well as everyone else, Chris lowered his rifle but the team behind him didn't know if they would shoot or just stay there not doing anything. "Shit!" Jake said.

Piers started punching Damian.

Jake ran towards Piers and tackled him "Piers stop it!" he yelled at him. Jake managed to get himself behind Piers, grabbing him and while trying to keep him at bay he felt Chris next to him keeping Piers' legs still. "Sherry! I need the syringe on my pack!" he yelled. They had taken his pack and threw it aside. Jake managed to move making Piers be face down on the floor, as he grabbed a hold of his torso.

Sherry looked around frantically as did the other soldiers. She saw the black pack a few feet away, she managed to get to it, but when she opened it she saw there was liquid all around. "Oh no!" she said as she looked around carefully and she saw it. "Got it!" she said as she found one syringe did not break. She ran towards them, seeing Leon also grabbing Piers head so that he doesn't hurt himself.

"Inject him now!" Jake shouted as he saw Sherry do it on Piers' neck.

Piers body moved for a short few minutes and then he fainted. Jake, who had been on top of Piers, sighed. He then looked at Chris "He is not going to the BSAA" he said as he then looked at Sherry "Thanks" he added as he then looked at the two unconscious people that were on the side.

Chris looked at his team "Get those two and send them to headquarters, take the stolen chopper" he ordered the team

"But sir" Karl started

"I said, take the other chopper and take those two into custody" Chris repeated and stood in front of Karl. The rest of the team did as told but Karl stayed looking at Chris and then looked at the other group of people that were next to the unconscious, but still recognizable Piers Nivans. Karl left with the team as he saw the other two they were taking into custody.

Jake looked at Chris "So you're not going with them?" he asked

Chris nodded "No, I have something more important right now. Besides any of you know how to drive one of these?" he asked

Leon smirked as he didn't say he knew how to pilot a helicopter. He turned to Sherry "Get some more of the vaccine, we can take one of the safe houses" he said

Sherry nodded as she got on the phone and called it in to get more of the vaccine.

 **To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo sorry for these months out. I had some things to take care of and now I have the time to post

Thanks for waiting!

...…

A few hours later found them in a two story house, in the woods outside Dallas. Leon had managed to get a decent safe house for the group with space to land a helicopter. Piers was placed in the first room on the second floor, the rest of the group were changing or at the living room.

"So, it had happened before?" Leon asked as he was leaning on the wall.

Jake nodded "Once"

"What happened?" Sherry asked.

Jake sighed as he closed his eyes "We stayed in a rundown hotel, it was small and we were still in Asia, this happened after I picked him up." He looked at the fireplace "My part of the story is that I woke up to screams, when I opened my eyes, Piers was on the floor, hand beginning to mutate. Now science is not my forte but he wasn't violent when I saw him in Taiwan, but when he saw me there and then he attacked. I managed to get to the vaccine and inject him. He turned back to normal, although he didn't remember what happened" he explained.

"So you've been checking up on him" Chris said as he was loss in thought.

Sherry looked at Jake "You're protecting him alone Jake, now you have us. We can help" she said

Jake shook his head "Well, I don't like people telling me how or what I do" he said as he looked towards Chris.

Leon was looking at them as he checked his phone.

"Look, I am sorry if my tactics on helping Piers are not what you like" Chris said as he stood up "It was my fault and I should be responsible for helping Piers" he said "If it wasn't for my weakness" he said

Jake stood up as he was about to say something…

"Enough!" Leon said "You two can stay here taking responsibility but right now we have something to do, and that is checking who is responsible for everything that is happening" he added

Sherry nodded "We have to find the source" she said as she stood up from where he was seating. "If we can't find it, they will keep on searching for Piers" she added.

Chris and Jake looked at them "Then how do we start?" Chris said

"We managed to find something in Africa when Piers and I went there for a job" Jake said

Chris looked at him "Africa?" he asked remembering what happened years ago with Albert Wesker.

Jake looked at him "Yeah, we were following the trail of BOW's and it was pretty weird, I think they just used a village in Africa as test subjects" he said

Chris nodded as he continued to listen. "So you managed to contain that?"

Jake smirked "Of course, we might be two guys but we do a lot of damage"

Chris nodded as he remembered his partner Sheva and he looked up the stairs thinking of everything Piers did. He shook his head thinking of how Piers saved him from their transformed soldiers when he lost his memory. "I know the damage two people can do… trust me"

Jake looked at Chris "Well after that we went to Russia and found the person who is giving away the virus to homeless" he said "And after killing the BOW we managed to interrogate him before, we learned he was pay to distribute them and the name was a fake one. But we know there is someone there that is…"

"Like Ada Wong" Chris said

"Carla Radames" Leon corrected

Chris nodded "Her, that bitch who tested on my men" he added "Making vulnerable people their test subjects" he said.

"Piers and I were going to investigate how and who was in at the time of the infection, but thanks to you guys…" Jake looked at Chris as he said it "Piers and I had to leave"

Chris looked at him "Well, you should know that we would've helped you if you contacted us" he said

"Piers didn't want to be discovered" Jake said sharply.

Chris sighs as the thought about what was said to him about why Piers did not want to let him know he was alive.

Leon looked at them "We will need a sample of his blood to take for analysis, that way we can help him not mutate again"

Jake looked away, he knew that the agent was saying the truth. "Fine, but we are not responsible if it falls into the wrong hands" he said

"Noted" Leon said as he raised an eyebrow. He managed to contact the BSAA to help, but no one knew it was going to be a former BSAA member's blood they were testing. The helicopter arrived at 2am and when Chris opened the door he saw one of his soldiers. He nodded at the soldier as he gave the kit to Leon. They were making sure this would go perfect so no one but one of their small group would take the blood sample.

Leon finished inside the room and looked at the young soldier. He frowned when Piers didn't flinch at the needle piercing his skin. He stood up and gave the box to Chris.

Chris gave the box to his soldier. "If you mess this up I will make sure you won't have a career in the BSAA." He glared

The young man nodded as he took a look at the box. The captain said it was important and he even got contacted. He knew that it was urgent, when Capt. Redfield had asked the BSAA for his sister's help in this matter. TerraSave was going to have some access through Claire Redfield monitoring what was going to be done with the blood sample.

Chris needed someone he could trust and Claire was the person. He had explained everything that happened to her. He knew she would do anything to help out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes and then he looked at the ceiling for a moment. He was trying to figure out what had happened to him. He frowned as the only thing he remembered was the two men inside the helicopter that wanted to test on him. He sat up quickly and looked at himself, then around the room. He heard someone growling next to him and saw Jake sleeping on the bed next to his. He tilted his head to the side as he got up the bed and raised an eyebrow as he then looked at the door. He walked to it and when he had his hand on the handle…

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked as he raised his head from the pillow.

"Where are we?" Piers asked as he went and stood in front of Jake's bed.

"Safe" Jake grumbled as he sat up and stretched. "You did sleep a lot. And we were doing all the work" he added

Piers crossed his arms in front of him "We?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherry was trying to make some food, Leon and Chris looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads.

"Hey, look who's finally awake" Jake said as he was walking down the stairs.

The agents and the soldier looked at the stairs to see Jake appear and Piers not fall behind.

Piers couldn't believe that he saw. The group was in the kitchen, Chris and Leon reading parts of the newspaper they must've gotten in the morning, and Sherry cooking. Jake hit him in the arm and motioned him to head to the seats.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked Piers.

Piers looked at his former captain and nodded "I'm fine"

"We don't want what happened a few days ago to repeat itself." Leon said as he got the whole group nodding.

Piers looked at them and then did a double take "A few days?" he asked

"You were knocked for a while Piers" Jake looked at his friend. "After what happened, we have been searching for another way for you to get a new vaccine"

Chris nodded as Sherry served him lunch, just standard chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Leon raised his newspaper for the food and then closed it "Thanks Sherry" they said in unison.

Sherry looked at Jake and Piers "Come on guys" she pointed at the seats as she placed the two plates of food next to Leon and Chris and she had another one placed when she sit down next to Leon. Jake took this opportunity to sit next to her, leaving Piers to sit between Jake and Chris.

Piers looked at the food and then at everyone around him. "Thank you" he said as Sherry nodded at him.

They all started eating and after everyone had they stomach full they started talking about what they were going to do. "So we are still waiting for the results, and hopefully Claire will deliver them to us" Chris said

Leon nodded "Have you talked to her at all?" he asked

Chris shook his head "Not really… I can't call her an expose where we are." He said

"But sir" Piers said without realizing.

Chris smirked at him as he raised his hand. "Claire is doing everything in her power to help us." He said

Leon nodded as he had his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned back on the chair. "We need to do something. Not leave everything to Claire"

Sherry nodded "So I was in contact with National Security" she said as she stood up and came back with her laptop. "I received some files from a company called Neo Umbrella" she said as she looked at Leon. "I just got them last night and was reading them" she said as she opened a file. Everyone looked at her, but since Leon and Jake were the ones next to her, they managed to see the files.

Chris frowned "Neo Umbrella is the same company that Ada…" he stopped himself "Carla Radames managed, and tested in Edonia" he said as he looked at them.

Sherry nodded "The same company that experimented on us" she looked at Jake.

Jake glared at the files "And now there is a company that took on their name" he said.

Claire was in the building, she had been there working non-stop for a week. Her best friend at the moment was coffee and she had seen so many DNA strains that she almost knew which one is which. She shook her head as she continued to talk on the phone. Her free hand went to her neck as she massaged it to relax some tense muscles. "And I am not leaving this place until we find a way to restrain the virus for longer time." She said as she placed her code on the locked door and got in. "We just found someone important" she said as she stopped as if they asked something. "A friend" she responded. She rolled her eyes as she sat down next to a scientist from Terra Save. "Just wait then" she said and hung up.

Martha looked at her "Trouble?" she asked

Claire just shook her head and sighed "More like supervisor" she said "He doesn't understand that what we are doing can save more people infected with the C-Virus." She said

Martha nodded "And with the blood sample your brother acquired can help us. Since this is a new strain" she added. "How did he managed to get this one?" she asked

Claire gave a small smile to her, she shrugged and said "Beats me" she wasn't going to reveal anything to anyone. Her brother and friends were trying very hard in knowing who else would want to use the C-Virus as a weapon. With Simmons and Carla dead, they couldn't think of anyone else who would do it.

"So we managed to get it done, but we still need it to be tested" Martha said, "And we did some of it" she said as she went to the box and retrieved a few doses of the new vaccine. "And we don't have the test subject" she added.

Claire was surprised that they managed to do a test vaccine fast, well it took a week but she thought they would need more time. She stood up, "I can take it to the subject we have in quarantine" she said as she got her phone out again. She needed to contact her brother and tell her where they are. She was delivering it herself.

"But I haven't heard of that" she said

Claire looked at her "Martha, that information is classified" she said as she went and started getting the vials that Martha placed on the table in a container.

"You can't do that Miss Redfield" Martha said as she went to the phone to call security.

Claire went to her and disconnected the phone. "I'm sorry Martha, but this is for a friend" she said.

Martha looked at her "I cannot let you take that, please" she said

Claire smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry" She said as she hit her, knocking her out. "But this is more important" she said, she was crazy as to take the samples from the BSAA. But she knew that if Piers Nivans, arrived at the facility he would be experimented on. She ran towards the entrance as she entered her pin. She started running; suddenly she heard the sirens, red lights blinking. She hid from incoming BSAA personnel. She received a phone call. "What the hell Redfield?" the man said.

"I'm sorry Roberts but, I need this." She said "You can complain after everything is finished and we find who is responsible for the outbreaks all over the country." She added.

"What do you mean?" Roberts asked

"We've had outbreaks all over the planet. And there is information regarding the company Neo Umbrella. The same company that is responsible for the incident in China." Claire said as she moved to out of the facility she was at. "And I know who will be able to find out and help" she added as she walked away. She already had everything ready to call her brother. "And I will come back once it's over" she finished and hung up. She got on her car and drove off. It was easy to hide and take whatever this is. She might have just cut off the trust she had in the BSAA but, this was important. She needed to find what happened. She needed the help of everyone with her brother. And she had some more help…

-Hideout-

The phone started to ring; Leon looked at it and picked it up. "Hunnigan…?"

"Leon, we have a situation, you asked me to check on the BSAA facility where the new vaccine is being created. Well we got information that someone stole the vaccine, I managed to pull up the surveillance video and at least it's with Claire Redfield." Hunnigan said

"So you're telling me she stole it from them?" Leon asked, he looked up and saw Chris heading his way. Since Leon answered in speaker.

"But guess what happened after she took off with it?" Hunnigan asked.

"What happened?" This time Chris was the one that asked.

"Hunnigan this is Chris Redfield, so what happened?" Leon asked

"Someone hacked into the system, trying to get data on the vaccine created" Hunnigan said as she started typing. "Lucky I was checking the system and sealed everything that was important, which was your location and the DNA sequence of your test subject" she said.

"Good Job" Leon said as he smirked, he did have one of the top hackers working with him.

"When did this happen?" Chris asked

"Well this was 5 hours ago" Hunnigan said "I'm sorry I just called, I had to double check the security in the location and with the time difference as well." She added.

"It's okay, at least everything got sealed and they cannot find us" Chris said "Thank you" he added

"You're welcome" Hunnigan said as she logged out.

Leon put his handheld back. "Well that was close" he said

Chris nodded "And Claire did well in stealing the vaccine, but I will have to talk to her" he smirked.

Leon smirked as he nodded "Yeah, but we both know you will not say anything" he said

Chris half shrugged "True" he said.

A few hours after their conversation with Hunnigan, the group found themselves in the living-room. Jake was talking with Sherry and Leon and Chris were talking about Claire. Piers was in the second floor, he had not been feeling well. His eyes closed he didn't want anyone else worried about him. He started coughing; he changed his position as he stayed still.

There was a knock at the door; all four people looked at it taking their guns out. Chris looked at Leon as they moved forward. Each of them were walking slowly, Sherry and Chris went behind the door, while Leon and Jake opened it. Leon's face showed relief when he saw the familiar person that was waiting outside. "Claire" He said

Chris opened his eyes as he walked and saw her, he wrapped his arms around her "How are you?" he asked

"Good, missing my brother" she said as she then looked around looking at Leon and Sherry. "Hey!" she hugged Sherry. "You've grown, and I heard you're an agent, good for you" she smiled

Sherry was smiling, hugging and seeing another of her rescuers. "Haven't seen you in a while" she said

"Well I have been doing a lot of things recently. But this one takes the cake" Claire said as she showed them a briefcase.

"Tell us about it, 30 minutes later the complex was broken into" Leon said

"Even after they activated the alarms for me, they got in?" Claire asked

"Then it was good I did it before them" Claire said as she gave the briefcase to Chris. "Everything is there; we still need to test it. But everything looked good" she said

Chris nodded as he looked at it, he then looked at Jake. "Let's go then" he said

Chris and Jake went to the second floor and knocked at the door. "Piers, we have the new vaccine" he said

Piers looked at the door; he had been trying to control the pain that he had been feeling. He knew that he needed the vaccine. He sat up on the bed, "Come in" he said

Chris opened the door.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as he turned on the lights.

"Not… good" Piers said as he shut his eyes closed.

'Shit' Chris thought as he saw the young man. His eyes were beginning to turn into a different color, and he was amazed how he hadn't already changed. He put the briefcase on the bed. He heard another set of footsteps and looked at the door to see his sister.

Claire wanted to see Piers since she learned the man was alive. She saw him, well his back. She couldn't believe he was there. She placed her hands over her mouth as she walked.

Getting the vaccine out of the briefcase and stood in front of Piers. "Alright, let's hope this works" he said.

Piers grabbed Chris's arm "If this doesn't work"

Jake got angry, Piers was a great friend, he always had his back, he couldn't believe it but he had spent more time with Piers than with Sherry. He went to Piers and grabbed the hand that had Chris. "This is going to work." He said

Claire looked at the reactions of her brother and the other man, she walked forward to take a better look of Piers. When she saw him, she remembered the young man.

Piers nodded as he looked at them, he then noticed Claire. He was surprised to see her in the room but closed his eyes.

Chris injected him with the vaccine and then looked at Piers as if there was going to be an instant change.

Piers noticed the vaccine's effects he felt his heart constrict as he raised his left hand to his chest.

"Piers" he could hear the call from the ones in the room with him. He fell to the floor, his right hand preventing him from falling face down. He started coughing and groaning, his eyes burned and he could feel something in his stomach…


	7. Chapter 7

So THANKS for all the comments, I hope this is a good chapter. Now that I will be at work on Sunday, I have a little more time to write this. But with the holidays coming in. -sighs- I want to write this like I mean to! :P

Now no more wait here is the next chapter. What will happen and a new/old enemy will appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain on his stomach got worse, he gagged a few more times feeling like something was coming up his throat. "Piers" he heard multiple people say. He was focusing on clearing his throat, he closed his watery eyes as he coughed the object out.

"Oh thank God" Claire said as she saw Chris place his hand on Pier's back.

Jake keeled in front of Piers "C'mon jarhead"

Piers looked up at the men "I'm fine" he said as he then leaned back, leaning on the bed. He took some deep breaths as he closed his eyes.

Claire was looking at the blood covered object on the floor. She looked around and saw a towel...

Jake looked to his side and saw Claire pick up the ball, if he could call it that. "What is it?" he asked

"I don't know... yet. I will find out what this is" she said "I have someone I can call" she added

Chris looked at his sister and nodded "Thanks" he said

Claire smiled as she nodded, then she heard a soft "thanks" she looked at Piers and placed her hand on his hair. "Don't mention it, you had a lot of people worried about you." she said

Piers looked up at her and smiled, he raised his hand giving the soldier and mercenary a signal he wanted to stand up. "C'mon" Chris said as he lifted him to his feet like nothing. "We have work to do" he added as they all headed out of the room and down to the living room.

They all found seats in the living room, Sherry looked at them. "How are you feeling Piers?" she asked

Piers looked at her and nodded "I think we'll need time to check if I'm okay" he said

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now we have to check on the company that has enough pull to contract someone to enter the BSAA." Claire said

"We need to find out then those who attacked the BSAA for the information and vaccine" Chris said "I can try and contact them to get some answers." he added

"Your sister just stole an important vaccine from them, do you think they will talk to you?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you just made sure the company didn't get their hands on it" Leon said as he crossed his arms and started to think. "Maybe Hunnigan can tell us what happened after the attack. The system got hacked to before the attack" he said

"So probably they left some sort of signature in the system at the BSAA where they try to hack" Claire said

"So back trace it to the source?" Sherry asked

Leon nodded "It's a long shot" he said

"But for you to back trace them they have to hack the system they should have left a trail. And listening about Ms Hunnigan she should be able to find it soon. " Piers said

They looked at him.

"I know computers too" Piers said as he leaned back

"So we'll be able to find them soon." Jake said crossing his arms and leaning back.

Leon stood up and headed to his pad, he soon contacted his partner and asked her about the trace.

"You should know, that you freaked me out" Hunnigan said "I was just about to tell you about that" she said "They actually accessed you files, you have to get out of there" she said

"Thanks, we'll be heading out now." Leon said to her and hung up. "Well you heard her, let's go"

"I think we can handle leaving this place and getting to the helicopter." Claire said with a smirk.

They all smirked back, each having their owns stories. Chris, following Wesker, Leon being infected with Las Plagas and so on. Each of them know the risks and they weren't backing out.

"And by what we've been through, I agree with Claire." Piers said.

"You're getting pretty confident" Chris said to Piers

"Hey, after everything that happened I changed my mind" Piers said "With the vaccine I got my arm back, fought the urge to kill anything and anyone in front of me. And helped me get back to do what I like to do. Which is helping people" he said "So I think it changed my view on most things" He added

Jake looked at Chris, and to Piers "That is true" Jake said "And I've seen you do some amazing things as well" he added

"And maybe that is why I worry" Chris added "We don't know what exactly is happening to you with the virus. And now we have to wait for the vaccine" he said.

"Well if anything happens, you know what to do" Piers said

Jake looked at Piers "And I don't think that will happen" he said knowing no one would shoot at him. Jake and Piers watch each other's back, as he knows Chris would to.

Piers turned around looking at both men "Yes, if I lose control you have to" he said with a glare. "I chose to die that time. And I would do it again" he added.

Chris glared back at Piers, he remembered the disfigured Piers looking at him from outside the pod. How he hit the switch that would take Chris to safety. "Not happening again" he said

Piers closed his eyes he thought about taking himself out. He had controlled the virus once, he could do it again. He turned around and walked again.

Jake glared at Piers as he thought about keeping an eye out for him.

"Okay" Leon said to Piers.

"What?" Chris and Jake said at the same time.

"IF he loses control of course we will stop you" Leon said to them.

Claire and Sherry looked at each other and then sighed knowing Piers was right, if he lost control, or the vaccine didn't work they needed to stop him. And the only option was either getting him trapped somewhere and probably risk him being experimented on. Or kill him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone.

Loud noises could be heard, as some of the occupants inside the house saw trees falling.

"What the..." Jake said as he went to the window and saw the large figure running towards the house "USTANAK" he yelled as memories of the large monster he fought before.

Leon heard Jake as he looked at the others "Lets head upstairs" he yelled.

They each went to different rooms and then grabbed their weapons. "Brace for impact!" Jake yelled out.

Chris, Piers and Claire who never fought the Ustanak looked at him like he was crazy "What are you talking about?" she asked as the building shook as a loud bang was heard, the side where the stairs were crumbled and the large monster appeared. But this time it looked like it had armor, and managed to break the walls o

The group turned to look at it, Chris started shooting "What the hell is that?" he asked

"We have to run" Leon said, "This thing is indestructible" he said

"Oh it can be killed, if you drop it in lava" Jake said

The Ustanak stopped after breaking the wall. J'Avos appeared gun raised and started firing.

All six people fired back, "We need to get the hell out of here" Claire said as she looked around.

Piers looked back, "We'll have to jump out" he said as he motioned the window.

"What?" Sherry said

"You heard him" Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window "Jump" he said

Leon looked at Claire and they nodded, him jumping out the window first and Claire following suit. They were on the second floor but they all could manage it.

Chris jumped out the window and Piers followed suit. The Ustanak moved again and as the group started fighting the J'Avos he rushed in.

Jake was shooting a J'Avo as another one tackled him to the ground.

Chris was next to Sherry shooting.

Piers saw the Ustanak charging at Jake, "Noo" he said dropping his rifle and ran to Jake and got between his friend and the monster. The Ustanak raised its arm and went to punch the obstacle. Piers didn't know what to do, he just jumped out without really thinking. He raised his hands and stopped the punch. He then remembered when he punched the man who jumped at him in the helicopter .

"Piers!" Jake shouted as he broke the J'Avos neck and stood up. He was right behind Piers when he stopped the punch. He opened his eyes as he looked at Piers and then at the Ustanak.

The Ustanak had an armor covering its chest, even had a steel helmet on. So if Jake wanted to shoot at it, it wouldn't do any damage.

Leon looked around, the group had done it's damage but more J'Avos were appearing from the forest. "We have to go" he shouted.

Piers looking at the Ustanak "Run" he said

Chris went to Jake "C'mon" he grabbed him and the fallen rifle and pulled him.

The Ustanak Then raised its other arm and punched Piers.

Piers looked to the side as the first collided with his side sending him flying towards the house.

"Nooo" Jake and Chris yelled as they looked at where Piers landed.

"Run" Chris said as Jake followed him to the others.

The Ustanak on the other hand looked at the house, ignoring them as they ran.

Piers would've been crushed and killed instantly if this had happened two years ago. But after the new vaccine was injected the virus mutated again. He shook his head as he saw the hole on the wall, he stood up and looked at himself. He only had some scratches and his clothes were torn.

The roar was loud as the Ustanak extended his arms and ran back to the house.

Piers looked up when the roar was heard and was surprised by the speed of a monster so big. He crossed his arms in front of him and got sent backwards breaking the other wall and falling backwards. He then stood up and dusted himself as he looked at the Ustanak again, he took a deep breath. The monster looked at Piers again and roared again. Piers was ready this time, he got into a running stance. As the Ustanak ran towards him he began to run towards it. Since he is a small person compared to it, he manage to duck in time to hit him square on the chest bending the armor and sending it flying back to what is left of the house.

Chris finished off a J'Avo when he saw his former soldier sent the monster flying back. "Okay, we have to keep moving!" he said to the others who had also witnessed what happened.

Jake grabbed Sherry "You heard the man let's go" he said "He can take care of it" he added, mostly to keep everyone and himself from helping Piers.

Piers looked around for something to hit the Ustanak and found a boulder, nor more than 22 inches. He grabbed it and muttered "C'mon, please" as he got it off the ground. Having this kind of strength could be in advantage, he thought. When it stood up he threw the boulder at it bending the helmet and it fell back again. "Stay down!" Piers said to it. He had heard Chris tell the others to head to the helicopter. "I'll be right behind you!" he shouted to Chris.

Chris looked at Piers when he heard the shout, he nodded and made sure the others headed to the right location.

Claire was surprised by the monster that appeared at the house, she was used to different kinds of BOWs that had appeared throughout her life. She remembered Raccoon City... She shot at another J'Avo as they continued to head to their destination. She started thinking about Piers and how the virus mutated to give him that kind of strength. She didn't know what else could he do with the virus.

The Ustanak stood up again and extended his arms in rage. His roar loud enough to make the J'Avos next to him stop following the group and scatter around.

Piers looked around, he then looked at the Ustanak. 'What kind of monster is this?' he asked himself. He hoped the group had gained enough distance to avoid the monster.

Sherry was following Jake, she looked back and notice the J'Avos were not following them. "Why did they stopped?" she asked

"Who the hell cares" Jake said as he then saw Chris slowdown.

"We have to get the helicopter ready" Chris said

Leon looked at them and then forward to where the machine was. "Let's hope your boy comes in time" he said

"He will" Chris said as he motioned his sister to get in.

Sherry followed suit and soon enough they were in the helicopter getting it ready to take off.

Jake looked outside as he frowned, 'C'mon jarhead' he thought as he then started thinking about how the virus had changed Piers, all those things he could do. Is it temporary? Is it going to slowly kill him or are they staying permanently and help Piers not mutate again? He did not see or hear Sherry walk towards him.

"You've become great friends" she smiled at Jake

"What?" Jake asked as he looked at the blonde.

"You and Piers... the first time you two saw each other you two were bickering" she laughed

Jake placed his hand on the back of his head as he smiled "I know, but I didn't count on him and Redfield to save us from that place. Then finding him in Thailand was just a surprise. He doesn't say it much, but he's scared of being a lab rat." he said to Sherry. "And I don't want him to go through what was done to us in China" he said

Sherry smiled at him "Then let's keep doing what we're doing. He is protecting us for now" she said as she looked at the trees. Soon the roar was heard...

"Chris! Get ready" Jake shouted as he looked at the cockpit.

Chris heard Jake as Leon sat next to him. Claire was ready with her gun just in case.

Piers appeared through the trees running with all his might, something broke the tree next to him as he saw the helicopter. Chris started to ascend as the helicopter left the ground. "C'mon Piers" he said softly.

Jake was holding to the rails on the side of the open hatch. "C'mon" he said

Piers saw the helicopter slowly make his way to the air. He closed his eyes as he tried to speed up, his body did hurt from the fight, but he knows if he had been normal he would've broken his bones. He felt the hand getting closer to him, the monster was right behind him, no wonder the J'Avos left the Ustanak to do the job. The helicopter was hovering over them, as Piers decided on jumping, and that is what he did. He landed on the Ustanak's helmet and used it to jump towards the others. Jake grabbed Pier's hand "GO!" he yelled as they felt a jerk, as Chris moved the Helo. Jake pulled the man up with a yell.

Piers managed to grab the same railings that Jake as Sherry closed the hatch.

"You crazy son of a bitch" Jake said as he placed his hand on Piers' head.

Piers laughed for a second before his vision turned black...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoy it... lets wait what happens on the next episode.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello My people! Well I am sorry for not posting before. I had to buy a new laptop just to be able to write once again! I do have to rewrite everything i did before because it got lost but hopefully I can remember lol. Enjoy!

...

Chris was driving the helicopter "We can't stay here much longer. We are almost out of fuel." He said to Leon.

"I can have Hunnigan verify the closest airport we can..." Leon started saying.

"We can't have her do much of these anymore. What if someone from that company finds out she is the one hacking their systems to let us know if they are attacking us or not." Chris said.

"She is going to be fine" Leon said as he raised an eyebrow at Chris. "Besides, we need all the help we can get.

"I have people working on it as well." Chris said as he didn't tell anyone he had contacted his two previous partners, Sheva and Jill, to help them out with the investigation. They needed people that could help them from the inside. He was going to make a landing in Florida and make sure everyone is safe. The trip took a few more hours. Chris mostly praying that the helo would get there just fine. He saw the airport and managed to contact it with the help of Leon. Having agents from the NSA comes in handy. When they landed Chris got news that Piers was unconscious on the seats.

Jake and Sherry were looking at Piers, Claire on the other hand would look at the young pair.

"It's nice to see someone care about him besides us Redfield's" Claire said

"What do you mean?" Jake said

"His family still thinks he is dead. No one is waiting for him until this is over. Who knows if he has the chance to meet his parents again? And they are devastated because of his 'death "she said

"So no one else knows, no wonder he was adamant about him keeping himself well hidden. There is a possibility that they would go after his parents if they knew he was alive." Jake said as he started looking down as he thought about it. His mother was dead, so he would put his life in danger because he didn't had a home to go back to.

Sherry looked at Jake. "That is why we need to end this, so he can go to his family without any fear." She said to him.

Claire nodded as she saw her brother and Leon out of the cockpit. "How is he?" Chris asked

"Still out, I don't dare wake him" she said to her brother. "We need to take him somewhere to rest properly" she added

Jake went to pick Piers up when Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me… You've been keeping him safe for all these months, so" he smirked at Jake as he grabbed the young man and started to carry him. "Let's go"

Claire was looking at her phone. "The airport hotel is near and we can rest there. Probably take three rooms will much easier" she said as she looked the availability. "I'm booking it for as soon as possible" she said as she then picked up the phone calling the place.

Chris managed to see a clear location where they could land the chopper. Leon made some calls so that no authorities or military personal would come towards them. Once they landed Chris said the plan again and went to Piers. He then proceeded to carry the exhausted man.

Jake shook his head as he saw Redfield carry Piers. "Alright then" he said raising his hands.

Sherry walked with Claire listening to her saying "Thanks…" she hung up and then looked at the others "The rooms are booked. Now we can sleep a lot more than what we did in the safe house"

Leon had his pad as he checked any new messages from Hunnigan, he called Helena to get some help as well. They each got their trusted people to investigate. Leon trusted Helena, and he knew she would contact him as soon as she got information. "It should be safe for us" he said

Chris nodded, that's what they needed a safe haven were each of them can rest, and regroup on what just happened at the safe house. He looked up at the blue sky and took a deep breath. He took a quick look at Piers as he remembered telling his parents personally that their son had perished. That Piers sacrificed himself to save his captain and the world. He was shouted at and even thrown out. Piers' mother trying so hard to say to him that it was a lie and that her baby wasn't… couldn't be dead. In a way she was right, her son was alive. Unfortunately Piers' father passed away 3 months ago, heart attack. Sometimes he thinks it's because of his fault, for not taking care of their son. Mr. Nivans died not knowing his son was alive at the time. Does Piers know? What will happen when someone tells him the news? They all went to the hotel where the manager looked at the group like some terrorists arrived.

"Can we get to our rooms?" Claire said casually to the man at the counter.

"Do you need 911?" the man said at the sight of Chris carrying Piers.

"No, he is fine." Claire said

"But you all looked like you went through hell." the man argued.

"This is an official NSA business and we will appreciate if this is kept under wraps since it's for your own protection." Sherry said with a smile while showing her badge. They couldn't have Piers go to the hospital with the virus he is carrying.

The man looked nervous at the mention of NSA and also when he saw the badge. He nodded and gave them the keys to their rooms. "If there is anything I can help you with. Do not hesitate to ask."

Once they were in the same floor they looked at each other, Claire opened one door and motioned her brother to lay Piers down. "Ok now Sherry and I have it easy, we are bunking together. You on the other hand" She laughed as she gave Jake and Chris a key. "Figure it out" she took Sherry out of the room.

Jake looked at Chris, "Well you know him" he pointed at Leon.

Chris and Leon, who was arms crossed, raised an eyebrow at Jake. "Leon" Leon said to Jake "You should learn to address me by my name." he glared

Jake glared back "That's decided I'm staying with jarhead" he crossed his arms.

"Alright you know what" Leon said as he took the keys from Chris. "You two will bunk together I will stay and watch him…. I seriously doubt I can trust you two with this" he said

"Leon, are you serious?" Chris asked "I can't have that"

"You two need a time out of this as well. Jake has been taking care of Piers since he found him, and you have been hovering over him since you found out he was alive. You two are going to share the room so, out" he said crossing his arms again at the pair.

"You know I can take you out" said Chris.

"You want to finish that fight from a year ago and find out?" Leon said as he stood in front of Chris who was taller.

"Hell no, I can take him" Jake said as he looked at Leon.

"Doubt it kid" Chris said to Jake as he raised an eyebrow at Leon. "But he is right, c'mon" he said taking Jake by the arm.

"Wha…" Jake followed Chris annoyed that he had to spend a night with the BSAA captain. He followed Chris into their room and he placed his things on one of the beds. He looked at Chris "I'm heading out" he said as he then went to the door.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Chris asked as he dropped his bag on the floor by the bed he was going to use.

"I don't need lectures from you. I'll be back when I'm back" Jake said and closed the door.

Chris shook his head again; most of their things were in duffle bags all of them had been carrying. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have much to wear. His vest and was left at the helicopter. He still has his holster with his gun and knife. He was taking it off as he went to the bathroom.

Jake walked the corridors leading him outside. Who would've guessed it that he would be bunking with Redfield. He started thinking about who would've gotten the new Neo Umbrella Corporation. He managed to find information on Raccoon City and he knew what the others that were there went through. He thought about it and knows that he wouldn't be able to handle it alone. He was worried about Piers because now they want to figure out the virus with his vaccine. Now they couldn't even trust the BSAA since their system got hacked.

Leon looked at the sleeping for of the ex-BSAA soldier. He started to take off his jacket as he went to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and started thinking about how to get close to the corporation. How can they stop it and prevent another incident like China. He received a message from Helena he looked at his pad.

'Leon: We found some help on the way, Simmons had a back up at his house and it mentions a place in the Caribbean that he had. There is probably information on the buyer. I'll send you the address"

Leon frowned at the mention of her new help. He sighed, he needed a shower and they didn't have anything to wear. He had been days with the same clothes so he did start taking a shower. It would be a quick one since he didn't know when they would be attacked again.

Claire and Sherry managed to change, each having their own change of clothes. Claire wearing long shinny black pants, with a light blue shirt. For the mean time she had her hair down. Sherry on the other hand, had some blue shorts and a black button shirt. "I feel much better" Sherry said as she looked at the mirror.

Claire was watching TV while on her bed. "I hear ya" she said as she changed the channel.

"I am worried though, how are we going to find the information from Simmons. The company and who bought it." Sherry sighed.

"We have people looking into it. I bet Chris and Leon have connections they're moving around" Claire said.

Sherry nodded as she trusted in the woman in front of her.

Some time had passed and Chris had taken a quick shower and reused his clothes.

Jake knocked at the door where Piers and Leon were.

Leon opened the door and raised an eyebrow at him. A bag was given to him…

"Here" said Jake, he knew that the others were helping and he was grateful for it. "Thanks for taking care of him… Leon." he said as he sighed "I hope I got the sizes okay" he added as he left for his room with Chris.

Leon looked at the bag and saw clothes. He smirked at it and looked at the young man close the door to his room behind him. He then turned and saw the unconscious man and scratched the back of his neck. He then went to change…

Chris looked at the door as it opened and saw Jake. He heard a noise and turned around just as a bag flew towards him. He had quick reflexes to he caught it. "What's this?" he asked

"My thanks for helping." Jake said as he got into the bathroom with a bag of his own.

Chris was about to tell him something when he saw what was in the bag. He gave a small smirk as he took out the gray top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piers opened his eyes, his head hurt, his whole body did hurt. He looked at the ceiling and started to ask himself if he was captured or worse… He pushed himself into a sitting position as he looked around. It looked like he was in a hotel room. He then heard a door open; he moved fast out of the bed and dropped behind it.

Leon was looking at his shirt it was purple, he shook his head. It was an outfit almost identical to the one he had when he met Jake for the first time in China. He then looked at the bed and opened his eyes "Piers?" he asked as he looked around. He took his weapon from the holster in the closet at the entrance of the room.

Piers remembered the voice he frowned as he looked up. He saw Leon, "Leon?" he asked

Leon pointed the gun at the sound and then raised it. "Don't do that" he sighed "You made people worry" he smirked as he placed the gun back at the holster. He walked to the man and extended his arm.

Piers looked at him and took the hand and stood up. "Where are we?"

"Hotel, you fell unconscious when you got in the helicopter and we all needed the rest" Leon said "You've been hours knocked out." He added.

Piers nodded as he placed his hand on his head. "Thanks" he said as he looked out the window. "Where's everyone?"

"Well Claire and Sherry have their own room. While I made sure Chris and Jake shared theirs" he said with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Piers asked as he looked at the other man. "There are bunking together."

Leon nodded as he sat on his bed, "They were getting pretty annoying with who was staying with who. So I sent them away" He chuckled.

"Are they alive?" Piers kind of laughed a little knowing those two they would be by the throat. He also sat down as he saw a bag at the foot of his bed. "What's this?" he asked

"Clothes, we all needed it, thank Jake for that" Leon said.

Piers looked at the clothes and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked him.

"Exhausted, like I ran a triathlon" Piers said, he closed his eyes and then looked at Leon. "What happened before, was real." He said as he then looked out the window. "What time is it?" he asked

"Yeah" Leon nodded, tilting his head to the side a little. "We don't know what the vaccine did but you managed to help us and yourself out." He added. "And, it's 8:30 in the morning"

Piers nodded as he headed to the bathroom quickly taking care of business.

Sometime later Chris and Jake heard knocking on the door and when the BSAA captain opened it, he saw Piers with Leon standing behind him. "Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Chris asked.

Jake got out of bed fast as he stood behind Chris, he was relieved that his friend was alright.

"I'm feeling okay" Piers said as he got past Chris and into the room. Leon stood next to Chris. "Are you sure we should stay here?" He asked.

"We had to" Jake said "We needed to check up on you" he added.

"I feel like they are getting closer to us" Piers said as he looked out the window. "Everything that I did back at the safe house. It had to be the virus and now they will try and weaponize it" he said

"Well you should already know that we won't let that happen" Leon said as he crossed his arms.

"Do you have little faith in us Piers?" Chris asked.

Piers opened his eyes in shock and looked back at the others "No, I trust all of you" he said "But we don't know what will happen in the future. And we need to be prepared." He said

"Well, getting this out of the way. One of my contacts told me about one of the locations of NeoUmbrella." Leon said "And it's in the Caribbean" he said.

"So sunny and beaches huh" Jake said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them smirking.

Piers raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

Chris smirked as well and looked at them. "Then we should prepare to go on a tropical mission"

To be continued...


End file.
